Procedures for loading and/or splaying haptics of an intraocular lens (“IOL”) that use many individual tools or components, and involve manually displacing an IOL from an IOL carrier or other storage device into a delivery device or delivery lumen can be cumbersome and can risk damaging the IOL and delivery performance. An assembly that allows the user to quickly, reliably, and safely introduce an IOL into a delivery device or delivery lumen without manual manipulation or at least without risk of IOL damage would provide advantages over existing approaches.